Fallen Angels and Celestial Hunters
by swampfireian41
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries. Devil Team PJO (mainly Hunters), majorly based off of a combination of MW3 and CoD4. Pertemis, Thalia X Cyclone. Homosexual relationships/parentage. I'm making the war story and the 8 month time skip soon. Working on my DT stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any related content. However, Devil Team is mine. Take them, and I will find you, and TP your house. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 (Percy)**

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm a half-blood, half-mortal, half-Greek God. My mom is Sally Jackson, and she is the BESTEST person in the world EVER! My dad is Poseidon; yep, big god of the Sea, Stormbringer, Earthshaker, blah blah. Just let me tell you, if this sounds familiar to you, stop reading right now, because chances are, you're a half-blood, too. And if you know, so will THEM. The monsters, like the Mi-hold that thought. I better not say these names. Anyway, enjoy my story… while you still can…

You see, when I was 12, I found out about my parentage, after I lost my mom. I went on a quest with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood, my best friend, a satyr and protector. We stopped World War 3 (for the first time, at least), and restored peace to Olympus. The next year, I went to rescue Grover with Annabeth from the Bermuda Triangle, and teamed up with Clarrise la Rue, daughter of Ares, and retrieved the Golden Fleece and saved Grover. We cured Thalia Grace's tree, which had been poisoned, and Thalia came back as well.

The year after THAT, we saved two children of Hades, one who died along the way. I also experienced the Hunters of Artemis for the first time, and their patron who they are named after. I saved Annabeth and Artemis from Atlas, and returned him under the sky. THEN I went into the Labyrinth, saved camp again, FINALLY defeated Kronos, and saved Luke's soul from eternal pain. Then I started going out with Annabeth, lasted 6 months, then Hera oh-so-lovingly wipes my memory, knocks me out, and sends me to make peace with the Romans. We defeat Gaea and her Giant children, and peace is restored to the world. Or so it seems.

Annabeth and I don't last longer after that. We break up, and I accept immortality and become Guardian of the Hunt, Artemis' bodyguard (and slave), and work alongside her and the Hunters. It isn't that bad, after 8 months. Luckily, I'd been blessed by Lady Chaos, and had 2 Riptides, black dragon wings, a .45 pistol with unlimited ammunition, and heightened senses, as well as enlarged canines. My name is Perseus Jackson, and I am the Guardian of the Hunters of Artemis, Slayer of Gaea and the Giants, Savior of Olympus, and Bane of Kronos.

**Chapter 2 (John)**

Hey, my name's John Campbell. I'm 27 years old, but I look 16. You see, 16 years ago, I found out I was a demigod. I'm a misfit. A demigod that was never supposed to be born, worse than Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, or Nico di Angelo. Worse than any prophesized child, because, you see, my father is… Well, I should say fathers. I'm a son of Apollo, god of music, archery, and poetry. My other father is Ares, god of war. Luckily, I'm not prone to anger, hate poetry, and instead archery, I'm good with guns.

That's why I ran away from Camp Half-Blood 11 years ago. That's why I lied about my age to sign up for the U.S. Army 11 years ago. I found a home, and other misfit half-bloods, just like me. Some with the same parentage problem, others with… other problems. Girls who like girls, guys who like guys, that sorta problem that made society reject them.

I joined the 82nd Airborne Division when I joined; the All-Americans. From there, I went to the 75th Ranger Regiment, and then Army Special Forces. Finally, I made it to the top, to Delta Force, formally known as the 1st Special Operations Detachment-Delta. That's where I met my team, my family. That's where I was made into a Devil. My name is John "Cyclone" Campbell, and I am the leader of Olympus's #1 special demigod team: Devil Team, the team of deadly misfits, rejected soldiers, and feared assassins. And our next assignment is to provide security and support for the Hunters of Artemis. Oh boy, this should be fun, not that the Second Titan and Giant Wars weren't enough. Oh yeah, we took out entire LEGIONS of baddies in those wars, demigod or monster, Titan or Giant. You call, we deliver the goods.

**Chapter 3 (Percy)**

Camp Half-Blood: my favorite place in the entire world. My home away from home, where I get to see my best friends, my brother Tyson the Cyclopes, and my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Anyway, as I crossed the hill into the camp, I patted Peleus', the guardian dragon of the camp, snout affectionately. I passed a bunch of my friends on way, like the Stoll brothers, Clarrise (who I'm on neutral terms with), Malcom, Katie Gardener, Piper, and Leo. I smiled at Chiron as he trained several new campers in archery. I saw Nico teaching Hazel children of Hades powers.

I encountered my best friend since I was 12 along the way: Grover Underwood, my friendly neighborhood satyr. I walked over and hugged him. "Hey G-man, how's my favorite Lord of the Wild been doing?" I asked. He smiled tiredly, and replied, "We've been all over the place, Perce. Demigods are everywhere. China, Russia, France, Ireland, you name it. I just got back from Britain myself. I found a son of Hermes and daughter of Hectate. Now if you don't mind, I gotta find Juniper and crash. I'm pooped." I nodded, and patted him on the back.

I finally went into the Poseidon cabin and unpacked my stuff. I breathed in some fresh sea air, courtesy of the salt water fountain in the back of the cabin. I went off to the beach to look for Annabeth, which is where we usually met. The scene I found before me was nothing I was prepared for. There was Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, making out with... PIPER MCLEAN?! I was shocked (understatement of the year) to say the least. And of course, and that moment, the Fates had to make it worse. Jason walked up to me.

"Hey Percy, have you seen Pip- WHAT THE HADES!?" He then promptly tripped on a tree root and landed flat on his face, which made me facepalm. Piper and Annabeth looked up startled, then apologetic. "Sorry guys, we were, uh, going to, ah, break it to you later, but, eh, well, errr, you just, aah," I stopped Piper with my hand. Annabeth had tears in her eyes. I helped Jason up, whispering, "Smooth moves, Michael Jackson," causing him to glare at me.

Annabeth started breaking down, saying, "Percy, I'm sorry, so, so sorry, but well, you see, Piper and I, we just, kinda, decided on this. Percy, please, forgive me." She started to cry, and Piper started comforting her. "Annabeth, as long as you're happy, I'm fine. I understand why you did it. I forgive you. We'll still be best friends, you, too, Pipes. We've been through too much to throw that away," I said, smiling. Inside, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. "Now we'll leave you two alone. C'mon, Chris Smooth," I said, picking up Jason.

_Well, _I thought, _maybe I can accept the gods' offer of immortality now._ As if on que, Hermes flashed in, and said, "TO OLYMPUS, AND BEYOND!" He then preceded to teleport us to Olympus, so I promptly landed face first in the Olympian throne room. Recovering my wits, I knelt in front of Zeus. "Lord Zeus, what has earned me this honor?" I asked. "Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, we once again offer you immortality, do you accept?"

I nodded, raised my right hand and said, "I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, accept your offer and swear to by Chaos' name to remain forever loyal to the Olympians and their cause." As soon as I said Chaos, the room got 50 degrees colder, Hestia's hearth dimmed, and a lady with black hair, a fair complexion, and a dress made of stars, space, and planets appeared, eyeing me curiously.

"Perseus Jackson, know that if ye break thy oath, thou shall die in the most painful ways. As for now, let me bless you, hero." She muttered an ancient language, more ancient than Greek, even magic. I suddenly felt stronger, and felt my canines become enlarged. I got taller, before standing at 5'11, now at 6'4. I saw 13 foot long black wings like Blackjack's on my back, and noticed my clothing change. I wore a black zip-up hoodie, with the zip open and showing a skin tight black shirt underneath, with dark blue cargo pants and black hiking boots. I had elbow, knee, wrist, and shin pads, as well as a pistol strapped to my right thigh, a Heckler & Koch USP .45 caliber. Riptide was no longer in my pocket, but instead I had two Riptides, in scabbards strapped to my back.

Immediately, I noticed everything in the room, every little detail. I also noticed Aphrodite drooling (gulp), Athena gaping, Hera raised an eyebrow, Demeter still not caring since it didn't involve cereal (duh), Hestia looking at me like I just did something that made her proud in a mother-like sense, and Artemis blushing and refusing to meet my eyes. I wondered what happened, and looked more closely at myself. _Oh,_ I thought, mentally facepalming, _I look better than Cameron Dallas, Adam Levine, Justin Bieber, and One Direction combined. HAH, SUCKERS, I STOLE ALL YOUR FANS!_

Chaos smirked, and said, "Merely think of flying, deploying, or closing your wings and it will happen. Your armor is made of a lightweight metal, bullet-proof, and Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, even Stygian Iron-proof. Your pistol will always have another magazine in your right leg knee pocket, and the bullets are made of a special metal, harming mortals, monsters, and immortals. This should help you with your new, ah, PARTNER." She suddenly smirked some more, and disappeared.

I looked at Zeus, saying, "Soooo, that was strange. Is there a ritual to become immortal, or…?" He shook his head and muttered in Ancient Greek, "Εγώ, ο Δίας, ο βασιλιάς των θεών, να χορηγούν Περσέας Τζάκσον, γιος του Ποσειδώνα, αθανασία από την εξουσία που μου". I instantly translated it into, "_I, Zeus, King of the gods, grant Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, immortality by the power vested in me." _I suddenly felt more powerful, though compared to the shock of being blessed by Lady Chaos, this was just like being hit by a twig.

Zeus thundered, "All hail Perseus Jackson, Lieutenant of Poseidon, god of Heroes, and Guardian of the Hunt." I paled at the last part. Artemis blushed even harder and stuttered, utterly failing at protesting, "Father! Percy… boy… hunters... ARGH," she yelled in frustration, content with just pouting and slouching in her throne, which made her look cute in a way. _WAIT! Did I just think that? No, right? I am NOT falling for Artemis, I am NOT falling for Artemis… _I repeated this mental chant over and over. Little did I know, Artemis was doing the same about me.

"This matter is final! Council adjourned! And daughter, I will send a security team to reinforce your hunters. I know how badly you suffered in the past two conflicts," Zeus said, sounding softer, more like a father. Artemis nodded, and then looked at him quizzically, "Wait what security team?" He merely got a twinkle in his eye, and said, "DIMISSED," and vanished in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. "Show off," Poseidon and Hades muttered simultaneously. The gods slowly left, one by one, with Aphrodite still staring at me, and Apollo looking between me and Artemis, glaring at me. I remembered the story of Orion. No thank you, I do NOT want to be killed. Artemis walked over, and still blushing slightly, looking down at my chest, which made her blush more, muttered, "Central Park, camp is there. Be there in 2 hours at the most." I nodded, and then as she turned away, I grabbed her shoulder, and said, "Hey, if it'll make you feel more comfortable, I'll zip the hoodie up, okay?" She nodded gratefully as I zipped up the jacket. I noticed an American flag on my right shoulder and a crescent moon with intertwining arrows on my left arm. Artemis then zapped out in a flash of silver.

I willed my wings to spread out. I ran out of the throne room, and to the edge of Olympus. _Well, I guess now is a great time to try out these wings…_ And on that happy thought, I jumped off Olympus, 10,000 feet above Manhattan. I spread out my wings, and yelled with excitement as I sailed towards Central Park.

**Chapter 4 (John)**

We were relaxing in our house in Manhattan when the call came. Everyone was in their 16 year old form, playing video games, board games, reading, or drawing. Well, I was the only one drawing. Everybody else was doing everybody else. Hey, we may be in our 20s, but we still have a 16 year old mentality. Ain't nothin' wrong with that, right?

Anyway, I was drawing portraits of my teammates, double portraits for the couples. Yes, there was inter-team dating, and they received teasing from everybody else, and then got some hugs. Will and Selene were playing Call of Duty MW2 co-op. They kept challenging each other in The Pit, besting each other's times. Chris and Taya were playing Risk on the floor, Chris trying (in vain) to conquer Russia, while Taya was laughing in his face while she conquered all of Asia and the majority of Europe. Nicole, Mike, Oscar, Charlie, and my twin sister Caitlyn were Battlefield in one of those huge 64 player servers on the computers. Carol and Brittany were reading Black Hawk Down together, with Carol on Brittany's lap, seeing as she was 2 inches shorter. That book brought back bad memories. Rierson, Fillmore, Gordy and Randy...

I just finished when a knock on the door was heard. "I got it," I said, getting up from my oh-so-comfy position on the couch. I opened it to find Uncle Hermes. You see, our age is based on our mood, so I turned into a 6 year old. "UNCLE HERMES!" I cried, hugging him. Suddenly 11 other toddlers started swarming him, hugging his legs. He gave us that crooked smile he is known for, "How are all my favorite nieces and nephews? Ah, here, I got you all birthday gifts! 500$ iTunes gift cards for all you kids!" I turned back into my 16 year old form. "So, Uncle H, I assume aside from our birthday presents, which are UH-MAY-ZING by the way, you came to tell us something else?"

He nodded, turning serious. "Father has requested that you provide security for your Aunt Arty. The Hunters are severely lacking in numbers, and are weak right now. They're in Central Park, so pack up, that's where you're heading." He gave us all one last hug, and flashed out. We started moving, packing all essentials in our special birthday gifts from Uncle Hephaestus, a backpack he gave each of us that fits everything. Clothes, webbing, a mixture of a modern-day soldier's armor mixed with Celestial bronze, books, iPads/iPods/iPhones, ear buds, my guitar, chargers, holsters, side arms, rifles, MMGs, heavy weapons, etc. In 20 minutes, 6 motorcycles shot out towards Central Park, making not the slightest sound as they moved, carrying 12 of the deadliest people alive towards some more deadly peeps.

We arrived in 10 minutes, pretty good time, considering New York City traffic. We dismounted, and turned the motorcycles into toys that activated with a special voice command. We walked right in to the Hunter camp, without being ambushed, avoiding all traps, and even sneaking up on the new Lieutenant and Guardian. I took the Lieutenant by the neck, and said, "Move and she….. Gets tickled and has to listen to Mike try to sing." She resisted, and then I saw her cheeks heat up of being pressed against my chest. I have to admit, she didn't look bad, either, despite her Gothic appearance. The Guardian looked stupefied, which was HILARIOUS.

Someone cleared their-HER-throat, and said, "Johnny, what have I said about practicing hostage situations on my Huntresses?" "Sorry Aunty, but it's been drilled into my brain since like, forever. I blame Pa," I said, putting on my best cute apologetic face while looking at my Aunt Artemis. She had an amused look on her face, probably seeing Thalia's reaction. What, I'm not a total social outcast. Hephaestus TV is the best show out there!

She smiled and said, "True, it is his fault. And that look doesn't work if you look 16. If you were 6, however, it's the cutest thing ever." The Guardian, Percy Jackson, (Hey, I have contacts, okay?) was looking between us, making strange sounds like, "Wha-Boy-Hun-Art-WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON!?" He finally let it out. I released Thalia, who was 6 shades of red, but didn't move, instead leaning back onto me, and said, "John Campbell, call sign Cyclone, former US Army airborne infantry, Ranger, Green Beret, and member of Delta Force, minor god of reconnaissance/airborne infantrymen, and son of Ares and Apollo, nephew of Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, and Dionysius. Devil Team is reporting for security duty, MA'AM! MISTRESS ON DECK, DEVIL TEAM, PRESENT ARMS!" I finished it with raising my right hand to my temple crisply, assuming correct posture for saluting a superior.

Percy looked hilarious still. He said, "Son of Ares AND Apollo?" I glared, said, "Order arms," and said, "Yeah, that's right, I'm their son? Problem with my parentage, Guardian Jackson?" Thalia looked at my curiously, and asked, "Do you have Apollo's annoying attitude?" I shook my head, and said, "Only his gift of music, singing, and poetry. His and Ares' powers mixed, so I'm an expert marksman with modern firearms, not bows and arrows, though I'm indefinitely better than Jackson," I finished with a smirk. Everybody broke down laughing, except for Percy, who pouted. "My twin, Cait, she's the medic between the two of us. I'm the sniper."

I stopped and said, "Devils, let's set up our tents. Couples in one tent, single people in the other tent, you know the drill." Percy looked confused, as well as Thalia. "Couples?" he asked. I snapped my fingers, and the couples emerged. 3 couples, who are Mike and Oscar, Carol and Brittany, and Chris and Taya, separated and held hands. Percy almost fainted, while as Thalia seemed satisfied. "Finally, homosexual couples who aren't afraid to show themselves," she said, which piqued Selene's interest. "You're homosexual, too?" she asked. Thalia shook her head, and explained she had several demigod friends who were, who got picked on because of this.

We eventually set up our stuff, and night fell. We had MREs, the pizza ones. The Huntresses and Percy had berries, meat, and some honey they found. I took first watch, in my hoodie, M81 Woodland cargo pants, and black boots. I had a baseball cap, chest and back plate, shin, elbow, wrist, and knee pads on, as well. I kept my HK417 rifle in my lap, with a night vision scope, and a .45 pistol in its holster. I started strumming some tunes on my guitar. I had just decided on one when Thalia showed up beside me in my tree.

"Can't sleep well, Thals?" I asked. She shook her head, and motioned to my guitar, "Can you play any Green Day songs?" I smiled, "I was just about to play my favorite one." I started playing my guitar, exactly matching the pattern of the guitar in the song. I started to sing:

"_I walk a lonely road, _

_the only one that I have ever known_

_I don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk an empty street_

_Down the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone"_

I saw Thalia smile, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone…_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_The divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's messed up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs_

_NO, I'm still alive, and I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a…"_

Thalia joined in where the female singer enters.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_Down the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk aloooooooooone_

_City of the dead_

_City of the daaaaaamned_

_City of the daaaaaaaaaaaaamned_

_Signs that lead us to nowheeeeeeere!_

_Ah-ah_

_I walk a!_

_Ah-ah_

_I walk a!_

_Ah-ah_

_I walk a!_

_Ah-ah_

_I walk a!_

_Ah-ah_

_I walk a!"_

I ended the song with the final notes on the guitar. Thalia looked at me and smiled, "You forgot you have Apollo's good looks and a beautiful voice." Normally, if I were, oh say, Percy, I would've blushed, hearing this from a certain moon goddess (Seriously, it's so OBVIOUS!). Instead, I turned it around with a smirk and replied, "Well, it helped having a stunning, pretty little angel next to me, guiding me along." She blushed six shades of red and just rested her head on my chest. I checked the time on my watch, which read 0251. "Hey Thals, if I get a nine banger or two, and you shock him, wanna wake up Percy for the next shift?" I had an evil, EVIL smile (More of a smirk, but whatever.) on my face. She mirrored me and said, "Well, duh! Let's make him wet his pants!" We promptly hopped out of the tree, and I grabbed 2 nine bangers from my equipment bag.

We took a breaching stance outside of Percy's tent, while Thalia counted me down. 3, 2, 1… "Nine bangers out, cover your ears and eyes, Thals!" Thalia then zapped a bolt of electricity into his tent, which from inside an unmanly shriek emitted. We ran off towards my tent, laughing so hard our stomachs hurt the entire way. We hid under the covers of my bunk, stifling our mouths. We heard Percy yell, "THALIA GRACE! JOHN CAMPBELL! YOU TWO WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" I took on a robotic voice and a poker face and said, "Mission accomplished. Perseus Jackson has been terminated." Thalia couldn't hold it in, so she started laughing really loud; like, really, REALLY loud. I did the only thing that training had ingrained in my mind. I put my hand over her mouth with my body over hers.

Percy burst through the flaps of the tent, saw us, and promptly stared, and stuttered, "Thalia! What the Hades!? You're Artemis' Lieutenant for Zeus' sake!" I looked at what position we were in, got off, helped her up, looked at her, and said, "He really is a Kelp Head, huh?" She nodded, snickering at Percy's glare/pout at me and her. "Dude, I was stifling her laugh, chill. We weren't making out or nothin'," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm headin' to my tent now, gonna catch some Z's. Later Perce, Johnny," Thalia said, yawning. She hugged me then ran off. I looked at Percy, and said, "Jealous you can't get Aunt Arty to do that? By the way, it's your shift." I then flopped down and fell into a semi-blissful sleep, leaving a blushing and embarrassed Percy in the flap entrance of my tent.

I vaguely heard him yell (in a very unmanly manner), "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ARTEMIS!" I heard several snorts, indicating some people were awake. I smiled, dreaming of ways to torture Percy in the coming months…

**Chapter 5 (John)**

Eight months have passed since we were assigned this job. Believe it or not, it's official. Percy and Aunty Arty are a couple… which is awkward for me and Cait. Seriously, your aunt and cousin in a relationship? How would you feel? REALLY weirded out, I bet. Anyway, the Huntresses have stopped pranking Percy (for about… 5 hours.); they've gotten brother-sister friendships, and my team? Well, they accepted us since we essentially grew up here, anyway. Cait and I did, really, not the others.

You see, Grandpa Zeus had a fit when he found out Percy and Artemis were dating. After all, she is a male-hating maiden goddess. Just goes to show, Olympians break their oaths a lot. Also, just shows that sometimes good things happen because of it. My aunt would've been unhappy for the rest of her immortal life, and Percy would've never had a faithful girlfriend (no offense, Annabeth). Anyway, back to the story y'all wanna hear.

I was doing my daily morning workout (push-ups, sit-ups, jacks, typical military junk) when I heard the sounds. Fighter jets, artillery, explosions, and helicopters. I suddenly heard the sound no soldier wanted to hear: a high whistle that signified A) somebody left the teapot on or B) there's some artillery coming in right on top of you. So I ran back to my tent as the first shell blew up 200 meters beyond the camp. I hollered, "KIT UP! WE HAVE INCOMING ARTILLERY!" I promptly grabbed my equipment and threw it on, then ran back out to get the Hunters out of here.

I ran into Thalia on the way, and she shouted, "What the Hades is going on?!" I replied, "The mortals just started World War 3! Those aircraft have Russian, North Korean, and Chinese markings on them! Gather everybody you can, my team will prep ground transport to our base in Manhattan! Go!" I ran past her and gathered all the Hunters I could. Devil Team had gotten 6 Humvees, enough to fit the 40 demigods, minor gods, and Artemis. A member from Devil mounted the .50 mini guns on each of the Humvees. We took off to Manhattan, into the thick of the fighting.

We got into the city, and I had a bad flashback. It reminded me of a bigger, much worse Mogadishu. I was a Delta operator attached to Task Force Ranger in the famous "Black Hawk Down" incident. My biggest secret: Cait and I were 27 decades old, not years. We fought through the French and Indian War in Rogers' Rangers, the Revolution, 1812, Spanish-American, the Civil War, Great War, WWII, Korea, Vietnam, even the latest War on Terror. I've seen lotta bad things in my life. And musket balls HURT! No lie, I still have scars and nightmares of a giant musket ball rolling over me. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!

Anyway, we blasted everything that wasn't wearing a police or National Guard uniform. "It's just a few hours till the 10th gets here from Fort Drum. But I'm worried; this isn't their maximum attack strength, especially for attack New York. They're planning something else. Chris, patch into the NSA, CIA, and HLS radios." "Copy that, Cy." He plugged into their networks, and I saw him pale from my gunner seat. I fired a 20 round burst into an enemy MG/RPG bunker based in an apartment building, satisfied seeing a big boom, and said, "What is it, Chris? You're scaring me, man."

We swerved into the hidden driveway to our base, and dismounted. Several Hunters had been hit by shrapnel or glass, but that was it at most. Chris simply handed me the headphones, still in shock. I listened in, "-this is Fort Lewis, we have confirmed nuclear missile launch, repeat, we have several nukes in the air! Tangos are bombarding us! Need support! Oh crap, Alex, artillery get do-!" All I heard from there on was static. I pounded my fist into the hood of the Humvee. "_Di immortals_," I cursed. I turned and started barking orders.

"Selene, Will, prep the V-23 for flight. Chris, Taya, Cait, Mike, Oscar, and Nicole, grab all our explosives and get your CQC gear. Oh, and Chris, get your hacker kit. Charlie, Carol, Brittany, get some parachutes, our cold weather gear, and some 7.62s for the Hunters. Aunt, Percy, Thals, I need you guys to stay here. We're going to North Korea to stop the enemy nukes from crippling America and destroying Olympus."

My aunt and Percy had the same look on. "If you're going to save Olympus, the Hunters will come, too," my aunt stubbornly refused. "Yeah, and besides, I wanna go black ops style on these Commies," Percy grinned wickedly. "Campbell, if you think you are leaving us here while going on a mission to save the West, you are sorely mistaken. After all, besides part god, we're also American," Thalia growled, punching me in the gut… which didn't work, as I had Kevlar on. I pulled her close, and whispered, "Thalia, we're doing an airborne insertion, from several thousand feet. I don't want you injured." She paled and blushed at the same time.

My minions (heh, minions) returned, and I slipped on my black hoodie with an American flag and the Empire State Building on the right and left sleeves, respectively. We suited up, pulling on balaclavas, headsets, goggles, and ballistic helmets. I looked at the Hunters quizzically. "Well, you guys comin' or what," I asked. They grinned giddily, boarding the huge helicopter. "Now buckle up, because we'll be there in 15 minutes, tops," I said, buckling up at a .50 mini gun at the front right door gunner seat. As if on que, the engines revved up, then became superpowered, blasting us up to 150 miles a MINUTE. It always gave me an adrenaline rush, going this fast. As the Spartans so lovingly put it, we were coming home on our shield, or without it. I could already tell there would be rifles stuck in the ground with bayonets, dog tags and helmets hanging off, next to a pair of boots. We had 50 minutes to save our country and family.

**Chapter 6 (John)**

13 minutes later, we were at 27,000 feet and above the nuclear missile silo, about to jump and take it down. I was just about to motion the first jumper, Elizabeth, to go when I heard the familiar roar of a MiG fighter jet. I just screamed, "GO! GO! GO!"I shoved each jumper out the door into the cold North Korean night. Thalia was the last one, after we started the process to turn the helicopter into a baseball sized grenade that, when it blows, causes the helo to grow. Just then, the MiG flight strafed us, making Will and Selene do crazy evasive maneuvers and start popping flares. Mike, Charlie, Nicole, and Oscar started firing the .50s, taking down 2 MiGs in the opening volley.

Thalia fell out the door, screaming my name. I jumped recklessly, tucking in my arms, flying straight down like a bullet. I saw the rest of the crew jump out from an empty sky where a V-23 Osprey once hovered. I tackled her mid-air, opening my parachute. Just my luck, it ripped straight off my back. I muttered under my breath, something about cheap parachutes and how my parachute on D-Day was better than this one. I pulled my reserve chute, nearing 3,000 feet. It popped open an audible snap, followed by my body jerking upwards. You could hear the wind whistle past your face, and if I wasn't wearing a balaclava, my face skin would've peeled off (Possibly... Only possibly, but probably not, cuz I'm too cool for ((airborne)) school.).

I landed in group of Hunters, soldiers, and SEAL Team 6. Thalia, slowly, peeled off of me, seemingly reluctantly. "So you got my call, Toad," I said, loading a magazine and pulling back the bolt, with a satisfying _cerr-chunk_. "So I did, Cyclone," said frogman replied (What? It's an honorary title, no lie, kids!). We grinned and hugged each other. Toad was a Son of Poseidon, much like our beloved Percy. "So, ready to go blow up a bunch of stuff?" "Uh, duh! Let's get this party started," he replied. "Okay, Six, breach through the left flank, with half the Hunters. We'll take the other half through the right, and we'll RV in the control room. Hooyah, Team Six?" I received a chorus of grunted, "Hooyah, Chiefs." I nodded, and motioned the universal sign all militaries learned: two fingers pointed forward. Move out.

I set up with a couple of snipers from the Hunters and Devil, suppressors attached to our rifles. We dispatched of the outer perimeter security guards, and counter snipers. Some had their heads blown clean off, or a limb missing. We moved up to the southern wall of the silo. Suddenly, a bright flash erupted from inside, and another nuke was launched.

"Dang, ANOTHER missile. These guys really hate America," Trixie whispered. I heard Toad report that he was in position, and was breaching in 30. We synchronized our breach times, so the enemy guards were in utter confusion. It kinda helped we had an AC-130 gunship hitting their tanks with big shells. I swear I heard the gunner go, "YEAH! GET REKT, NOOBS!" I took cover behind a warehouse, and took aim at the multiple enemy targets. A Huntress manning a SAW looked like a pro; I mean she was taking down guys by the DOZENS! I was impressed, to say the least. We managed to rappel down an empty missile launch tube. Where we once were was raked in machine gun and mortar fire. Hah, you missed, suckers!

Oscar cautiously opened the door, and then Charlie tossed a frag grenade through it, followed by several more by Brittany and Carol. Screams and pipes blowing up could be heard, and wincing was seen as flaming soldiers ran by, desperate to save what flesh they could. It was a gruesome sight, but it was war.

Serena, Tasha, Lin, Holly, and Thalia were naturals with guns. They were taking down guys left and right. I suspect they have airsoft or paintball guns hidden somewhere back at our place in their stuff. We were halfway down the corridor to the control room wall when suddenly the remaining nukes started the launch sequence. "MOVE," I yelled, tossing frags and flash bangs to confuse the enemy and make it easier to take down the enemy. I saw the butt of an AKM head towards my face, and hearing, "Bro! Thalia, take that guy out!" I panicked, and used my godly powers (which I rarely use) to summon what I thought of: an M1 Thompson "Tommy Gun". I blasted full auto into this poor guy's chest, leaving a mess of Kevlar and flesh. You see, it's times like those when I forget I'm a minor god…

I rolled him over onto his back, preventing any of the younger Hunters from seeing unneeded gore. We blew up the wall to the control room, and so did the second force. We picked off the enemy guards and captured their technicians. Chris cracked his knuckles (show off) and started hacking. We picked off Communist guards attempting to retake said room, and 15 minutes later, we heard a mechanical voice announce, "핵 미사일 원격 비활성화 코드를 받았습니다. 비상 종료 프로세스가 시작. 미사일 종료." In English, "Nuclear missile remote deactivation code received. Emergency shutdown process initiated. Missiles shutdown." Chris gave a whoop of triumph, and Taya groaned at her boyfriend's childish behavior. Carol leaned over, and said, "If you want, we could always find a girl for ya, Taya." Taya looked up at the ceiling and shouted, on her knees, "WHY, APHRODITE, WHY DO YOU TAKE PLEASURE IN MAKING MY LOVE LIFE COMPLICATED?!" We all chuckled at that sudden outburst.

"Alright ladies, gents, and Percy-" Percy glared, "Hey! I take offense to that!" Aunt Artemis calmed him down, "-let's get outta Dodge." As soon as I said that, the eastern wall blew up, revealing Russian troops and tanks. No, wait, worse, it was Spetsnaz. Waaaait, its Alfa Team. Wow, I have rotten luck… Wait, no I don't, Percy does. Anyway, machine gun fire, rifle fire, and tank rounds flew all over. I started summoning M1 Bazookas, and firing at enemy tanks.

I launched one round at the ceiling, where our Osprey was waiting with cables to attach to. The Hunters went out first, taking their dead with them. I growled in anger at my sisters' death. I summoned two M60s and fired both from the hip, accuracy going out the window. Half of Team 6 and Devil were extracted already, and the rest were hooking up. I had my rifle back, and yelled, "Toad! Hook up! You're next, Frog boy!" He just yelled back, "No way! First in, last out! You know the deal!" I groaned, "Dude, that's the Rangers and the Marines, not the SEALs you dummy." He hit his head on his rifle. "That's not smart, now boys, HURRY UP!" Cait yelled, firing her M240 in short bursts. We hooked up quickly. When she wanted to be, Cait could be SCARY. (I never said that…)

We were jerked upwards towards our salvation, when, 10 feet from the chopper, the winch stopped, and we hung in mid-air. Then Toad's line broke, almost sending him to his death. I grabbed him, slipping from wrist, to palm, to just fingertips. I heard Will say, "There's too much fire! We gotta move!" Then Charlie, "Blast! There was too much pressure on the winch. Oscar, haul them up!" "On it, babe," came the reply. Toad heard that part about the pressure, and smiled sadly. "Cyclone… Johnny, let go," he pleaded. I yelled, blinking away tears from my eyes, "I'll never let go!" He let tears flow freely. He took off his glove, and plummeted 1,500 feet towards his death. I yelled my throat raw, screaming, "Let me back down there! Let me go! I have to go, I have to!" They pulled me in, and I nearly jumped back out, if Oscar and Charlie restrained me and strapped me down in a seat.

The SEALs, Hunters, and Devils alike were silently crying. I calmed down, saying a prayer, since before knowing he was a demigod, Toad was Christian Catholic. "Lord, let us feel sorrow for Lieutenant Zachary "Toad" Kelly, and pity for ourselves. Let him rest peacefully with all the other angel warriors in Elysium. Amen." A chorus of responding, "Hooyahs," and, "Amens," were heard throughout the aircraft. We flew back to the States in silence. I had hatred in my eyes, burning for revenge. These guys declared war on my country, and my sisters and brothers-in-arms are dying. They will wish they never even thought of declaring war on the United States of America.

**Chapter 7 (John)**

We rallied Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter on Olympus, preparing for what they would say. We were about to try and convince them to fight for America, for Olympus. They had just gotten through two wars. It wasn't fair, but a wise son of Athena *cough* Shakespeare *cough* once said, "Nothing is fair in love and war."

We assembled the Romans into cohorts, and the Greeks into cabins. I was dressed in U.S. Army style ACUs, with a custom touch, making the white a night sky black and the green a dark, jungle green. They must be going like, '_Who's this soldier from the Army? Why and how is he on Olympus?'_ I put on my drill sergeant voice and screamed, "AAA-TEN-SHUN!" Everybody stopped speaking.

"My name is Johnathan Campbell, nickname 'Cyclone', call sign Devil 1-1 Actual. I'm a veteran of every American conflict since the French and Indian War, in which I served with Rogers' Rangers. Anyway, as you know, Communists have declared war on America and her allies, and are marching through the Pacific and Europe. Why you are here, young demigods, is because we are asking you, on behalf of the Allies, to join the fight.

"I know what you're thinking. Why us, what do we owe them? Well, for one, America, corrupt as it may be, has helped advance Western civilization. Without her, the gods wouldn't be here right now, and you wouldn't be a citizen of the land of the free and home of the brave. Secondly, you are all American citizens, like it or not, and you have duty to your country. Finally, I'm asking, not forcing you, to join up. Besides, it's high time y'all learned to evolve into modern weaponry. Swords, spears, and bows and arrows are no longer in style. Even the Hunters accepted this," I said, motioning to my family behind me, wielding deadly sniper rifles and powerful machine guns.

"Now, any objections or questions from anybody?" An Athenian boy raised his hand and asked, "Who are you, exactly?" I saw Cait face palm beside me. I glared at her. "I've stated my name, but I'm a minor god, over reconnaissance/airborne infantry, which is why I was in the Regiment." His half-sister asked, "Who are your parents? Do you have any siblings?" I jerked my thumb at Cait saying, "She's my twin. She's the minor goddess of combat medics/support personnel. My parents are Mr. I-Think-I'm-Good-At-Poetry-But-Everyone-Says-I-Should-Stick-To-Music and Mr. I-Have-Too-Many-Scars-To-Count-But-I'm-Too-Cool-For-School. Figure it out." I started counting down from 5 behind my back at the Hunters and Devils.

An Ares kid figured it out (mostly), and started shouting, "HAH! GAAA-" I shot a paintball pellet into his mouth without looking (SKILLZ). "Any other commentary and people feeling and urge to eat paintballs?" I saw a lot of people pale and shake their heads so hard they almost fell off, literally. I smirked, "Thought so. So, who's signing up? Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite (weird, I know), all of Camp HB, and the entire 12th Legion. Brilliant!" I snapped my fingers and they all appeared in uniforms similar to mine. I grinned, "Welcome to Special Forces Operational Detachment-Devil. Stay careful, stay low, move fast, shoot first, and then you'll never die. Hooah, Devils?" I received a chorus of steady, "HOOAH, MASTER SERGEANT!" I looked down and saw I had Sergeant's stripes, with 3 underneath it. I glared at Cait. She motioned towards Thalia. I rolled my eyes and mouthed, _Really?_ She shrugged innocently. I groaned, turned back, and said, "Let's go kick some Commie butt and win World War III! HOOAH, DEVIL!" A chorus replied in the same fashion as before, "HOOAH, MASTER SERGEANT!"

**Chapter 8 (John)**

**Time Skip: 8 Years Later**

We won, but at a heavy price. Germany was unrecognizable, as well as Alaska, Hawaii, Siberia, both Koreas, and western Russia. Scientists predicted that it would be at least several centuries until humans could settle there again. It was the worst conflict I've ever been in.

We were honoring our fallen comrades on Olympus today. I looked down at the white shirt, black jacket, blue pants, and black beret I haven't worn since 2009. I put them on, with my awards, Airborne, Ranger, Sniper, SF, and SFOD-D tabs, and the ASOC patch, as well as an Olympian patch on my left arm. I saw hundreds of M16 rifles, bayonets attached, stuck into the ground. Ballistic helmets hung from the butt stocks, as well as their dog tags. Their boots were neat and straight right in front of their rifles, behind the name. One rifle was different. It had diving equipment instead of infantry. It was the one I made for Toad on the first day.

The remaining 75 members of Devil Squadron were at attention, saluting the American flag we'd placed there. After several speeches, we just stood there, saluting in silence, tears flowing silently. Someone boldly started singing, and it caught on, little by little. Soon, we were all singing it in one voice. It was the Star-Spangled Banner.

"_Oh, say can you see_

_By the Dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed_

_In the Twilight's last gleaming_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars_

_Through the perilous fight_

_On the ramparts we watched_

_Were so gallantly streaming_

_Oh say, does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave_

_Over the land of free and the home of the brave."_

We had a concert after that, to cheer up everybody. Thalia and I played the guitars, back to back, singing to Boulevard of Broken Dreams at first, then 21 Guns, then a bunch of other songs we both knew. As soon as we finished one, we started the other barely after 2 seconds. Apparently, she was shooting electrical bolts all over the place, and I was on fire, literally (TAKE THAT, HUMAN TORCH, and Leo). We were so out of control of our emotions, our powers were running rampant. It was raining, so it was interesting, watching a video Leo caught. At the end, we were singing quietly the end of Move Along by the All-American Rejects. Our foreheads were touching, everybody was watching, I was SHOULD HAVE been being zapped, she SHOULD HAVE been burning, but our powers didn't affect each other it seemed. We were crying while singing, but our voices weren't affected. Just tears, mixing with the rain, when I felt myself filled with an unbearable pain. I cried out in agony, collapsing.

Grandpa Zeus walked up to me, lifted me by my throat and said, "Don't you dare touch my daughter, GRANDSON," he all but spat, literally. I glared back, pushed to the brink. I've been constantly hazed, picked on, and bullied because of my parents. Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hera, and said parents were the only ones who liked me and Cait. The other thought we were disgusting. I growled in a low, menacing tone, "You. Are. Not. My. Grandfather. Now LET ME GO!" I exploded in a burst of power, walked up to him, and summoned a pistol, and pressed it into his temple. "I'm sick of you people calling us a mistake, sick of ALL OF YOU! All you ever do is look at my parentage, not what I've done. No wonder all of the Council hates you. You don't deserve to be King." I dropped him, and whistled. Devil Squadron formed up on me.

I walked over to Thalia and my favored gods. I hugged her, saying, "I'm sorry. I'll still be there for you. I'm not a guardian angel; I'm too far gone for that. I'll be your guardian devil, my celestial huntress." I kissed her gently, shocking everybody. She cried into my chest. I calmed her down, promising to visit. I hugged my uncles, aunts, and parents' good bye. I walked into a convenient fog that had appeared on Olympus, whistling a tune only a few would recognize. Then Devil Squadron disappeared as one, into the fog.

**(Thalia)**

I watched as they left. At least I got him to kiss me. Then I heard a tune he taught me. He said they played that song when General Douglass MacArthur retired from the Army. I smiled faintly. I knew what the song was. I whistled right along with him, even as he ceased to be seen. I knew I would see him again, my guardian devil. After all, he was sending a message with that tune.

"_Old soldiers never die,_

_They just fade away…"_

©SwampyBooksFTWInc., 2014

Author's note:

This was really fun, despite writing 8 pages straight in about 6 hours. I myself have homosexual friends, and they say they get picked on for being homosexual. I see politicians and religious people on the news opposing to same-sex marriage. I don't get it; people have free will, the Bible itself says so. So the Catholic priests confuse me when they oppose same-sex relationships. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story! It was kinda hard, without a bunch of things for older people added in. Also, I got references from Call of Duty: MW3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the movie The Guardian where Jake tells the Chief "I'll never let go," and from a bunch of other FanFictions I've read.

Once again, I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians franchise. If I did, well, he would probably be with Thalia. I would probably put Nico and Leo together, and Jason and Reyna. I don't own Green Day, The All-American rejects, the NYPD, NYNG, US Military, North Korea, Russia, America, China, or anything not Devil Team related in this story. ANYWAY, thank you, and have a good day! ... Night… afternoon… YOU GET THE IDEA!


End file.
